Surprising Penelope
by hannah.grahamlecter
Summary: Emily comes back to the US for thanksgiving t her moms requests and decides to go into the BAU to surprise the team. May contiue if you would like me to. Sorry for not upstaing all my in progree fanfictions for a while, I started college in spetember and it is so exhausting. Hpefully over chistmas I will beable to get some well needed updates done.
1. Chapter 1

Emily got herself into the BAU building. She had come over for thanksgiving out of force from her mother, she might aswell see the people she really wanted to be with.

Going up the elevator she saw none of the team at their desks, they must be on a case. This meant she could surprise Penelope even more. Going up the steps she walked along the balcony and went knocked on Penelope's partially open office door.

"Come in" Penelope responded, not looking round to see who was at the door.

Walking in Emily came behind Penelope and waited for her to notice her. "EMILY!" Garcia squealed excitedly and instantly stood up to give her a big bear hug. "I've missed you so much Em."

"I've missed you too Pen, is everyone on a case?" She asked.

"Yep, Dallas." Penelope responded. "Wait I shouldn't be telling you that." She continued suddenly realising her error.

"It's fine Pen, they won't mind if it's me, do you think I could stay for a bit and surprise them too?" She asked.

"Sure Em." She responded seconds later the team called and Emily answered

"Hello baby girl." Morgan greeted.

"Morgan I'm flattered." Emily responded, trying not to laugh.

Morgan was unsure for a while until realising. "Hey Em. Could you get pen to run a background on a suspect for us. I've emailed her the details. "

"Sure, my big black six pack." Penelope responded.

"Hey baby girl." Morgan greeted pen. "Em how long will you be in town for?" He asked.

"A few days. Until Sunday evening." She responded. "I'd love to see you all again if you can get back before then."

"Em. We will be back before then." He replied. "I'll make it my mission."


	2. Chapter 2

The team Arrived home on Saturday morning, so Morgan arranged to go out for dinner as group in the evening to the Italian restaurant in town without telling the team about Emily, wanting it to be a surprise. Rossi was convinced he could cook Italian better but he went along anyway.

The previous night Emily had stayed around Garcia's, needing to get away from her mother for two seconds, although they're relationship was improving there was only so long that Emily could put up with Elizabeth Prentiss.

Getting up quite late she went into the Kitchen to make herself a coffee, Pen already sitting at the breakfast bar on her laptop. "Morning sweet pea."

"Morning Pen." She greeted. "That was actually the best night's sleep I've had in ages."

Penelope smiled "That's what I aim to provide. Do you want pancakes for breakfast?"

"Please Pen!" Emily responded, she had woken up starving.

Laughing a little Penelope got up to get the pre-prepared batter out of the fridge, she knew exactly what Emily would want for breakfast so she got it ready for her before she had woken up.

They both chatted for a bit while Garcia fried the pancakes. "The teams back today, were going out for dinner." She informed her.

Emily smiled, one of happiness, she was looking forward to seeing the team again. Visits were few and far between and due to the nature of their jobs they didn't have much time to speak on skype or by phone when you factor in the time differences. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Your favourite." Garcia responded, knowing she'd know exactly where they were going.

"Wow! Thanks Pen." She replied.

"Don't thank me, Morgan organised it."

Emily smiled, Morgan could be thoughtful at times. "Is Kate nice?" Emily asked, knowing there was a new member of the team. "What Callahan? Yeah. She is. Really nice actually. You'll get along well with her."

"Great! What time are we going out?" She asked, not having been given the time yet.

"7" Garcia replied.

"Ok, could we go out shopping to get me a dress, all of my nice clothes are at home, I only have mom accepted stuff in the suitcase."

"Em! I would love to go shopping with you!" Garcia squealed excitedly, being particularly fond of shopping trips.

Emily laughed a little; that was a classic reaction from Garcia. "Let's go after breakfast." She said.

After going out shopping and chilling out at Pen's it was time to go out. Emily had bought herself a black long sleeved scoop neck bodycon dress to wear, not wanting it to seem too much but also not wanting it so seem too little. She paired this with a designer clutch and a black pair of stiletto heal sandals she had with her. Garcia also dressed up for the occasion, knowing that it was a posh restaurant which they were going to. "You looking forward to seeing everyone?" Garcia asked.

"Yes! I miss you all so much it's unreal." Emily replied while she was quickly fixing her hair before they headed out.

Heading into the restaurant Garcia and Emily met up with JJ and Callahan as the boys hadn't arrived yet. "Emily!" JJ greeted with open arms, realising this must be the surprise that Morgan had for them.

"Hey JJ" Emily greeted smiling and hugging her back.

"Kate, this is Emily, She used to work with us. Emily this is Kate." JJ introduced once she had stopped hugging Emily.

"Hi!" They both greeted at the same time.

The girls chatted and laughed for a few minutes before Reid turned up. "Emily?" He asked, disbelieving of his own eyes.

"Spencer! Hi." She responded hugging him. "I missed you."

"You too Emily." He replied hugging her back, slightly shocked that she had hugged him.

Next to arrive was Morgan, already knowing Emily was there he just greeted her and gave her a gentle hug. Rossi arrived swiftly after Morgan. "Emily" He greeted, having a slight suspicion that Morgan's surprise was Emily beforehand.

Finally Hotch Arrived. "Prentiss?" He asked shocked to see her there.

"Hotch!" She responded happily, giving him a hug.

Going into the restaurant the group was seated at their table, and given the drinks and food menu. Chatting amongst eachother and catching up with Emily the night was filled with laughter and joy.

Heading back with Garcia that night Emily was smiling. "I feel at home when I'm with all of you."

"Em, that's really sweet." Garcia responded. "I'm going to miss you when you leave tomorrow."

"I'm going to miss you too Pen, I'm going to miss all of you."


End file.
